DOAngels : Entre sans hésiter
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Une petite suite de ma nouvelle sur Resident Evil. L'histoire est un peu plus osée, cette fois !


**Entre sans hésiter**

« Alors, dis-moi… Qu'allons-nous faire du reste de cette belle journée ?... »

Assis sur le bord du lit, Leon leva les yeux vers la jolie Ada qui paradait presque dans sa chambre à coucher, seulement vêtue de la chemise qu'elle lui avait empruntée. Elle n'avait même pas pris soin de la boutonner, et l'on ne pouvait que trop bien contempler la courbe modeste mais divinement alléchante de ses adorables seins. Le rouge aux joues, Leon ne pouvait à cette vue que se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir faire à cette innocente poitrine, et ressentait une envie, de moins en moins facile à repousser, de se laisser à nouveau aller à de telles folies…

Il ne put apporter aucune réponse à la question que venait de lui poser la belle espionne, cette femme agaçante, insupportable, cette gamine immature avec laquelle il venait tout juste de connaître l'un des plus beaux instants de sa vie… Le temps qui s'était écoulé durant le sommeil qui l'avait pris après leurs ébats les avait presque menés jusqu'au milieu de l'après‑midi. D'où la question d'Ada : que faire, à présent ? Sortir pour aller ensemble quelque part ? Mais où donc ? Et à vrai dire, étaient-ils seulement présentables, tous les deux, après avoir ensemble transpiré de plaisir de longues heures durant ?... Combien de temps leur resterait-il avant la tombée de la nuit, même s'ils se mettaient à se préparer pour sortir maintenant ?

A vrai dire, plus il retournait la question de la fourbe et délicieuse Sino-américaine dans son esprit encore enfumé, embrumé comme après une longue nuit de fête, et plus il n'avait envie que d'une seule et unique chose… mais il n'avait pourtant pas encore l'audace d'oser le proposer !

Et au sourire narquois qu'elle affichait sur son minois angélique, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette insupportable chipie ne devinait que trop bien la nature de ses pensées ! Pire, elle semblait se délecter de son embarras ! Cela n'arrangeait vraiment rien du tout…

Petite garce ! songea l'agent spécial Kennedy, non sans un élan de tendresse, comme il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il ne l'apprécierait plus autant si elle s'était soudainement départie de ce caractère si particulier…

Après tout, puisqu'elle semblait d'humeur joueuse, pourquoi ne pas la prendre au mot ?

« Veux-tu que nous jouions à quelque chose ? »

En le fixant droit dans les yeux de son regard perçant, Ada esquissa un sourire amusé, comme si elle jugeait la réponse de Leon suffisamment inattendue et surprenante pour être convaincante.

« Et à quoi veux-tu donc jouer ? »

Leon se leva du lit. Il était en réalité mal placé pour critiquer la tenue négligée et par là même on ne peut plus affriolante d'Ada puisqu'il n'avait lui-même remis que son caleçon au moment de manger la collation qu'elle avait concoctée pour lui. La jeune femme ne put qu'apprécier la vue de la musculature athlétique qu'il exhibait non sans une certaine fierté. Ce signe avant-coureur lui permit de deviner son intention.

« Au strip-poker, répondit Leon.

– Il me semble que nous sommes déjà tous les deux forts peu convenablement vêtus, tu ne trouves pas ? » ironisa-t-elle avec un mouvement du buste qui fit suffisamment balancer l'un des pans de la chemise qu'elle portait pour que Leon pût deviner le rouge sombre de l'un de ses mamelons…

Cette vue, apparemment fortuite, eut exactement sur lui l'effet qu'Ada avait escompté. Elle le vit déglutir lentement, en ressentant elle-même une profonde et vertigineuse délectation…

« On… on va se rhabiller, évidemment » balbutia Leon à qui Ada avait réussi à faire perdre toute contenance.

Elle était maligne, cette petite peste, dut-il reconnaître. Elle l'avait encore eu. Jusqu'à quand continuerait-elle à se moquer de lui de la sorte ?

Non, la vraie question, c'était que lui faudrait-il à lui pour qu'il en ait finalement assez de ce jeu du chat et de la souris auquel il perdait toujours ?... C'était quoi, un genre de délire sado-masochiste entre eux, quelque chose comme ça ? « Je t'aime, moi non plus » ?...

Avait-il seulement envie que ça s'arrête ?...

Cependant, Ada n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Leon n'avait pas proposé de jouer au strip‑poker pour le seul plaisir de la voir ôter ses vêtements sous ses yeux, non ! S'il avait choisi ce jeu, c'était parce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'affirmer sans aucune vanité qu'il y excellait ! L'art du bluff n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, et il était prêt à battre cette petite prétentieuse avec ses propres armes !

Ou du moins l'avait-il cru… mais ses espoirs ne tardèrent pas à être balayés avec une implacable cruauté… Car plus les parties s'enchaînaient, et plus le vaillant agent secret s'enfonçait mollement dans la déconfiture la plus totale. Ada n'était pas seulement d'une redoutable perspicacité. Fine psychologue, elle ne se contentait pas de lire dans son jeu, ce qu'elle parvenait à faire avec une facilité si déconcertante qu'il se sentait de plus en plus perdu et transparent… Non, elle parvenait également à merveille à le manipuler au point qu'à chaque nouvelle main, il ne savait à présent presque plus comment jouer. Bluffait-elle ? Ou essayait‑elle seulement de le lui faire croire ? Ou de lui faire croire qu'elle lui faisait croire qu'elle bluffait ? Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle bluffait, non ?...

Leon avait beau scruter son visage, examiner la moindre de ses expressions en détails, le jeu de son adversaire demeurait définitivement impénétrable. Même lorsqu'il croyait finalement prendre sur elle l'avantage, il s'avérait qu'elle l'avait mené en bateau du début à la fin. C'en était presque désespérant ! Elle ne jouait pas du tout en fonction de ses cartes : elle se contentait de tromper sa vigilance pour l'amener à faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui !

Main après main, partie après partie, Leon passa donc le plus clair de l'après-midi à poil ! Et il disposait pourtant d'un avantage certain sur elle, car elle n'était vêtue que de sa robe chinoise rouge sous laquelle elle ne portait qu'une culotte. Avec son pantalon, son tee-shirt et son caleçon, il pouvait se permettre de perdre une main de plus qu'elle avant de se retrouver totalement démuni !

A chaque fois qu'il était ainsi battu, Ada savourait un instant sa victoire en appréciant la vue… puis l'autorisait à se rhabiller avant qu'ils ne recommencent le jeu à zéro. Même s'il continuait de perdre, Leon n'était en vérité pas plus pressé qu'elle de s'arrêter de jouer. Petit à petit, il essayait d'apprendre de son adversaire, afin de comprendre ses tactiques et de les contrecarrer. Efforts qui, malheureusement, ne se montraient que trop lents à produire le moindre effet…

Une fois, une seule, il réussit à la battre ! Et pour cause : un full aux as par les dames ! L'une de ses meilleures mains jusqu'alors, et sans conteste celle qu'il sut le mieux jouer ! Le plus délicat avait été d'amener Ada à le suivre, cela avait en effet demandé beaucoup de patience et de subtilité. Et il avait presque explosé de joie en abattant ses cartes au milieu de son lit sur lequel tous deux jouaient, assis en tailleur. Mais pour couper court à cette conquérante excitation qui l'avait gagné, Ada se joua de lui sans la moindre pitié. Au lieu d'ôter sa robe, ce qui aurait alors suffi à offrir à Leon la vue gratifiante de ses superbes seins, une bien juste récompense après toutes les douleurs qu'il avait jusqu'alors endurées, elle se contenta d'ôter sa culotte, veillant à conserver soigneusement dissimulés derrière le voile des ombres que projetait le bas fendu de sa robe entre ses jambes au galbe époustouflant les secrets qu'elle mettait ainsi à nu… Leon lui adressa un regard furieux auquel elle répondit par son habituel sourire frondeur. Le jeune homme se demanda longtemps ce qui le retint alors de se jeter sur elle afin de lui faire chèrement payer son insolence…

Finalement, le soir se mit à tomber sur l'appartement de Leon, et la pénombre commença à s'installer dans la pièce, si bien qu'ils durent en allumer les lampes. Pour autant, ils ne cessèrent de jouer, et bien qu'il luttât vaillamment, Leon offrit à nouveau, une énième fois, la victoire à son impitoyable adversaire. A force, le jeune homme affichait une mine de plus en plus boudeuse, commençait à accuser Ada de tricherie, de ne pas jouer à la loyale… De ne jamais jouer à la loyale. La Sino-américaine ne répondait à ce comportement de mauvais perdant que par une moue amusée qui ne faisait qu'aggraver l'énervement de son compagnon de jeu.

L'agent spécial Kennedy était à nouveau complètement nu et la toisait avec ressentiment. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu ainsi au cours de cette paresseuse après-midi ? Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle lui voyait avoir ce regard dont elle ne se lassait à vrai dire jamais. Mais le fait qu'il fût nu ajoutait un certain cocasse à la situation…

« Tu devrais avoir honte, persifla-t-elle avec des yeux moqueurs, que la défaite te mette dans cet état… »

Suivant le regard d'Ada curieusement fixé en direction de son entrejambe, Leon baissa les yeux et avisa alors l'érection monstrueuse de son sexe comme s'il la découvrait lui-même. La confusion la plus extrême se peignit aussitôt sur son visage, et il ne sut répondre à Ada que par des balbutiements incompréhensibles. Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, se penchait pour s'avancer vers lui, et déjà, son visage parvenait à la hauteur de cette colonne si effrontément dressée. Qu'importaient les protestations outrées de Leon. Son véritable sentiment sur le jeu qu'ils jouaient ensemble n'était que trop bien divulgué par la réaction tellement plus honnête de sa virilité frémissante…

Le souffle d'Ada qui caressait sa peau nue était à lui seul insupportable. Il réveillait en lui tout le souvenir de ce qui s'était produit entre eux ce matin-là, bien que cela semblât étrangement déjà si lointain… et qu'il mourrait d'envie de connaître à nouveau. Inutile de le nier, se dit-il, ils n'en étaient plus là. Il avait envie d'elle. Désespérément. Allait-elle satisfaire ce désir ? Ou continuerait-elle de jouer avec lui comme elle savait si bien le faire ? Comme… il devait admettre que… qu'il aimait qu'elle le fasse…

Leon sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Ada déposer finalement un baiser très délicat au sommet de son sexe. Bien qu'il avait intérieurement prié pour qu'elle le fasse, elle était parvenue à le prendre par surprise. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas osé y croire. Oubliait-il si vite comme elle s'était donnée, offerte à lui quelques heures à peine plus tôt ? A bien y réfléchir, tout cela semblait si irréel, comme tiré d'un rêve… Cela avait, à vrai dire, bel et bien la saveur exquise d'un rêve éveillé…

Ada le léchait, maintenant. Avec une minutie implacable et fascinante. Le parcours de sa langue soyeuse tout le long de son membre, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, lui faisait très précisément ressentir le relief de sa propre chair, le contour de ses veines gonflées à en éclater sous la peau. Et l'envahissait de chaleur, une chaleur dévorante, irrésistible, alors que les mouvements du doux et moite organe d'Ada, de ses lèvres tendres, sur son épiderme fermement tendu étaient infiniment légers, presque aériens… Ces caresses insupportablement grivoises ne l'amenaient qu'à mieux réaliser combien aucune femme ne l'avait jamais excité comme Ada le faisait. Il n'était qu'à deux doigts d'exploser, deux doigts dont la jeune femme se servait pour irradier la peau de ses bourses de frissons absolument merveilleux qui, a plusieurs reprises, déjà, l'avait fait sursauter comme s'il avait été assis sur un ressort et manquer de relâcher son attention suffisamment longtemps pour laisser éclater l'orage qui le tourmentait et qu'il tentait à tout prix d'endiguer…

Au bout d'un interminable moment d'une volupté insoutenable qui le laissait tout pantelant, la langue d'Ada remonta de nouveau vers le sommet de son sexe. Sans retirer sa langue, sous le regard fasciné et flamboyant de désir de Leon, la belle Sino-américaine fit alors mine de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche grand ouverte… puis se ravisa dans un mouvement profondément sensuel qui se conclut par un petit baiser à peine appuyé sur le bout tremblant de son gland.

Levant alors un regard tout à fait innocent vers lui, elle susurra :

« Je meurs de faim. Pas toi ? »

Leon s'apprêtait à fustiger tout net la cruauté dont elle faisait à nouveau preuve envers lui lorsque son propre estomac se mit à gronder. La collation de ce début d'après-midi devait avoir été digérée depuis longtemps. Lui aussi mourait de faim, dut-il admettre, un peu penaud.

Ada sortit donc du lit en affichant un grand sourire qui ne semblait faire montre d'aucun remords vis-à-vis de l'état dans lequel elle l'abandonnait. Qu'attendre de mieux de sa part, franchement ? Tout en se rhabillant, Leon s'était remis à bouder.

Il préféra cette fois s'occuper lui-même de faire la cuisine, Ada ayant déjà suffisamment prouvé que ce domaine était bien l'un des rares dans lesquels elle brillait par son inaptitude. Il refusa même qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Mais peut-être était-ce plutôt pour se donner des airs plus galants ! Après tout, elle s'était déjà occupée de leur repas le matin c'était à lui d'en faire autant, à présent.

Accoudée au grand plan de travail qui occupait le centre de la cuisine, Ada se contentait donc de le regarder hacher la viande pour les hamburgers maison qu'il était en train de préparer. Bien qu'il y eût un aspect quelque peu comique à la vue du fringant Leon portant un tablier de cuisine, Ada trouva aussi que ce spectacle n'était pas dénué de charme… A vrai dire, il commençait même à l'émoustiller un peu, dans cette tenue, au point qu'elle devait faire de véritables efforts pour retenir une envie de plus en plus séduisante de le prendre violemment dans sa cuisine… Mais le soin avec lequel il s'affairait lui faisait également penser qu'il serait dommage de l'interrompre avant d'avoir pu goûter ce repas simple qui ne lui faisait néanmoins que plus diablement envie à chaque minute qui s'écoulait !

Tandis qu'il avait mis à cuire les deux steaks dans une poêle sur sa gazinière, il n'avait malheureusement pas de barbecue, Leon découpait soigneusement de belles rondelles de tomate dont il viendrait garnir la viande tout en surveillant la cuisson du coin de l'œil. Il veillait également à ce que le cheddar mis à fondre dans une casserole, au milieu d'une bonne dose de crème fraîche pour que le mélange reste fluide, ne brûle pas, et y ajouta, lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment ramolli, quelques grains de poivre grossièrement écrasés pour épicer le goût de la sauce qu'il touilla ensuite lentement. L'ensemble emplissait la cuisine d'odeurs absolument alléchantes, et Ada en avait d'ores et déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Mais cela n'enlevait pourtant rien du tout à l'appétit de plus en plus vif qu'elle éprouvait aussi pour le charmant cuistot qui lui préparait ce festin…

Ainsi, tout en mangeant leur copieux et succulent repas, les deux agents spéciaux ne cessèrent un instant de se faire du pied sous la table, s'adressant, tout au long de leurs conversations, des allusions de plus en plus indécentes…

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, ils parvinrent toutefois à se contenir le temps de faire la vaisselle…

Mais aucun d'eux n'atteignit la sortie de la cuisine avant de se jeter sur l'autre.

Ils firent l'amour avec un enthousiasme presque sauvage sur le plan de travail que Leon venait tout juste d'essuyer, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller complètement.

Leurs cris de plaisir résonnèrent ainsi toute la nuit dans l'appartement ils n'avaient progressé jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle ils finiraient, au point de l'aube, par tomber d'épuisement qu'à un rythme interminablement lent, s'arrêtant presque à chaque mètre pour succomber à une passion si ardente que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'éteindre. Depuis qu'il l'occupait, jamais l'appartement de Leon n'avait connu une telle agitation…

Quand la lueur du jour déjà bien levé l'éveilla, les rideaux de sa chambre étaient restés grand ouverts, Leon eut l'immense satisfaction, cette fois, de trouver Ada allongée près de lui. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la félicité qu'il ressentait alors. A présent qu'il connaissait pour la première fois cette expérience, il prit conscience qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais imaginée… et que s'il avait tenté de le faire, il n'aurait jamais su approcher, ne serait‑ce que de loin, la beauté de ce moment.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre, entièrement nue. Dans la lueur encore pâle de cette matinée nuageuse, la peau très légèrement hâlée qu'Ada tenait de ses origines chinoises luisait comme de l'or. Les ombres projetées par les timides rayons du Soleil jouaient avec les reliefs lascifs et émouvants de son corps somptueux. Sa poitrine comprimée contre le lit était pudiquement cachée par le coude de son bras gauche qu'elle avait enfoui sous l'oreiller, mais ses fesses à la courbe absolument parfaite s'exhibaient sans honte, sublimes collines offertes à la vue du promeneur opportuniste qu'était le regard énamouré de Leon… Lequel demeura si longtemps accroché à ce galbe sculpté avec amour qu'il avait tant aimé, toute la nuit durant, redessiner de ses mains enfiévrées, qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Ada était en fait éveillée, et qu'elle le regardait depuis tout ce temps, un discret sourire flottant à ses lèvres.

Quand il s'en aperçut, Leon tomba littéralement en émerveillement devant l'expression pour une fois vraiment, parfaitement, purement innocente et enfantine de ce visage d'ordinaire si sarcastique. Le souffle coupé, il laissa son regard se faire capturer par les yeux tranquilles de la belle espionne et ne put que rester là sans rien dire, immobile, sans rien faire. Gagné, lui aussi, par la paix d'un moment qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer connaître auprès d'elle…

Sans qu'ils ne cessent de se fixer ainsi des yeux, Ada dégagea sa main de sous l'oreiller et, sans même y réfléchir, Leon la serra aussitôt dans la sienne. En proie à la même profonde émotion, ils avaient tous deux conscience de vivre un instant magique… et le cours de leurs réflexions s'arrêtait là. Ils ne pensaient même plus à rien. Laissaient juste le temps s'écouler, imperturbablement, le cœur battant. Respiraient à l'unisson.

Ils étaient heureux.

Leon demeura ainsi immobile auprès d'elle un long moment, jusqu'à être parfaitement réveillé. Lorsqu'une mèche de ses cheveux de jais tomba sur le visage d'Ada, il l'écarta du bout de son doigt, fâché que ses yeux noisette puissent échapper ne serait-ce qu'un instant à son regard. Ada sourit. Ce sourire lui fit presque exploser le cœur.

« On y a été vraiment fort, cette nuit, essaya-t-il alors de plaisanter, un peu mal à l'aise. J'entends déjà le vieux ronchon du dessus se plaindre de tout ce boucan… »

Ada esquissa alors une moue d'incrédulité un peu moqueuse. Un séducteur comme lui n'avait donc jamais ramené de fille dans son appartement ? C'était fort difficile à croire !

Cependant, il était vrai… que ce n'avait pas été une nuit banale. Un peu honteuse, juste très légèrement, elle se dit qu'ils s'étaient pratiquement comportés comme des bêtes, cette nuit‑là… Mais elle ne le regrettait certainement pas. Elle n'en avait pas connu si souvent, des nuits de plaisir aussi étourdissantes que celle qu'elle venait de passer avec Leon. Aucune, en fait, si elle s'autorisait pour une fois à être un peu honnête avec elle-même en ce qui concernait l'agent spécial Kennedy…

Ada se mit alors à pouffer, causant l'incompréhension de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle trouvait de si drôle, elle répondit, d'une voix mielleuse :

« J'étais en train de repenser au nombre de fois où l'on m'a ordonné de te tuer… Je commence à me dire que j'ai bien fait de ne pas obéir…

– Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » s'indigna Leon qui redressa aussitôt le buste pour lui jeter son oreiller en pleine figure.

Alors qu'Ada ripostait en se servant du même polochon avec lequel il venait de l'agresser, tous les deux éclatèrent de rire, à la manière de deux gosses. Tandis que Leon s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau avec l'oreiller qu'il avait intercepté avant de le prendre en pleine figure, la jolie Sino-américaine, toujours allongée sur le lit, roula vivement sur le côté pour en sortir et se lever. Puis elle se recula de quelques pas, lui adressant cette sempiternelle moue moqueuse qui rendait Leon tout simplement fou… et pas seulement de rage…

« Ha ! triompha-t-il. Tu fuis le combat !

– Pas du tout, répliqua Ada qui refusait comme toujours de s'avouer vaincue. Je viens simplement de réaliser que j'aurais bien besoin d'une douche. »

Afin d'effacer le sourire goguenard d'un Leon qui ne la croyait pas de bonne foi et de retourner une fois encore la situation à son avantage, elle ajouta :

« Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

L'effet de sa remarque fut immédiat et, tout gêné, Leon réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis le soir où il était rentré de son dîner avec Ada… cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt-quatre heures ! Dont il avait passé une bonne partie à transpirer abondamment, qui plus est ! Le sourire qu'elle lui adressait par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à présent vers la sortie de sa chambre, offrant la vue magnifique de son dos et de ses fesses nus à un Leon déconfit, était une fois encore tout à fait conquérant. Sans partage.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna cependant et lui lança, les yeux pétillants de malice :

« Et cette fois, si jamais il t'en prend l'envie en passant devant la salle de bain… n'hésite surtout pas à entrer !… »

Puis elle s'éclipsa sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à une réponse, le laissant tout penaud.

Leon se retrouva donc abandonné seul dans sa chambre, toujours à moitié allongé sur son lit, et passa un long moment à se demander s'il devait prendre les derniers mots d'Ada au sérieux. Cela avait pourtant tout l'air d'une invitation. Alléchante, de surcroît. Mais n'avait‑elle pas plutôt dit cela pour se moquer de lui ? De la manière dont il l'avait honteusement épiée la veille alors qu'elle prenait sa douche ? Il y avait de quoi, après tout.

Avec le recul, Leon ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu le pousser à adopter une attitude aussi indécente. C'était quand même vraiment malsain d'espionner quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche. Quelle folie avait donc pu le prendre, à ce moment-là ? Et comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de se maîtriser ? Aucune explication ne pouvait le justifier.

Mais en tout cas, si Ada avait voulu l'embarrasser en remettant cela sur le tapis, c'était réussi ! C'était bien elle, ça. Incapable de s'empêcher d'appuyer là où ça fait mal… Ni de le faire avec ce regard perçant qui semblait voir au travers de lui comme des rayons X…

Mais, dans le même temps, elle avait bien dit « si tu en as envie, n'hésite surtout pas ». N'était-ce bel et bien qu'un écran de fumée ? Pouvait-il vraiment n'y avoir aucune sincérité dans une telle proposition venue de sa bouche ? Le mettre dans l'embarras sur ce sujet aurait été tout aussi facile sans devoir employer une telle méthode…

A moins que son but n'eût justement été de le plonger dans le tourment qu'il connaissait en ce même instant… En même temps qu'une détresse de circonstance, Leon ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine rancœur à son égard. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire l'effort d'être claire, pour une fois ?

Le cœur d'Ada fit un joyeux bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit enfin toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Fermant les robinets à toute hâte pour que le bruit de l'eau ne couvre plus sa voix, elle ne tarda pas à répondre :

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à hésiter ! »

Leon paraissait pourtant très intimidé et peu sûr de lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Ada venait d'ouvrir la cabine de douche et s'était mise sur le seuil, mais n'en sortit pas, pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout.

« Tu en as mis, du temps » railla-t-elle, tout sourire.

Elle avait en effet pu se laver de la tête aux pieds et en était déjà à se rincer au moment où il semblait s'être enfin décidé à la rejoindre. Elle avait fini par croire qu'il ne viendrait jamais. C'aurait été dommage. Elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à reprendre ses distances avec lui. Non, à vrai dire, il ne lui en donnait jamais la moindre envie… Alors pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient en profiter !

Le piège que Leon avait redouté un long moment avant d'oser frapper à la porte n'avait pas l'air de se refermer sur lui. Ada paraissait même sincère. Alors quoi ? Il s'était juste mis à imaginer des choses, des sous-entendus, et à s'inquiéter sans raison ? Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Plus rien du tout…

« Cette fois-ci, le prévint Ada en mettant les poings sur les hanches, ne compte pas sur moi pour remettre ma robe ! Tu devras te contenter de ce que tu vois là ! »

La boutade d'Ada lui remonta un petit peu le moral. Comme si ce qu'il voyait là n'aurait pas suffi à combler son regard ! Il aurait fallu être le pire des goujats, ou bien ne pas avoir le moindre goût, pour ne pas apprécier la beauté ensorcelante du corps de la jeune espionne, nu et tout ruisselant. Elle était divine, tout simplement. Leon ne pouvait que se sentir infiniment privilégié de pouvoir la regarder dans un tel appareil. C'était comme si chaque goutte d'eau glissant sur sa peau, sur ses formes sublimes, ne faisait que lui en rappeler l'exquise douceur, la tendre chaleur qu'il aimait tant sentir se presser contre lui…

A se contenter uniquement de ce qu'il voyait là, il se sentait à nouveau saisi d'un désir plus brûlant que le feu d'un volcan.

Comme si cette peste ne le savait pas !

« D'ailleurs, reprit Ada d'un ton plus prosaïque, si je pouvais t'emprunter un moment ton lave-linge, ce serait bien que je puisse faire ma lessive. C'est que je n'ai que ça à me mettre ! »

Le rouge aux joues à cause de cette dernière remarque, Leon ne put que répondre :

« Bien sûr. Pas de problème. »

Ada lui répondit par un joli merci qui sonna comme une musique bien douce et quelque peu inhabituelle à son oreille. Puis elle se fit insistante :

« Allez, dépêche-toi, viens par ici ! »

Un peu gauchement, tout de même, il avança jusqu'à la douche et y entra finalement avec elle, à la grande joie d'Ada. L'étroitesse de la cabine prévue pour une seule personne les colla pratiquement l'un à l'autre… Mais qui des deux s'en plaignait ? Cette chaude et moite promiscuité fit presque venir le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent par accident… Mais pas celui qui suivit, en revanche, ni les caresses qui l'accompagnèrent… Bientôt, Ada s'empara d'un gant de toilette et proposa à Leon de le laver. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de refuser une telle offre, d'autant que, serré contre elle, il lui aurait été assez difficile de s'en charger lui-même.

« A propos, remarqua Ada, l'air amusé, je n'ai pas pensé à te demander ça hier… Tu utilises du shampoing et du savon au pH neutre ? »

Elle arborait justement sous les yeux de Leon le flacon de l'une des substances incriminées comme preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Un peu vexé qu'elle se mêle de ça, il bougonna seulement en guise de réponse :

– J'ai la peau sensible…

– Tu m'en diras tant ! » se moqua-t-elle en pouffant ostensiblement.

Mais elle ne chercha pas à l'agacer davantage. Elle avait plutôt envie, très envie, au prétexte de débarrasser Leon de sa crasse, de savourer sous ses doigts la finesse et la fermeté de ses muscles, de s'émerveiller une fois de plus du dessin de son corps taillé comme la statue d'un Apollon… Ce ne serait, elle en était certaine, elle ferait tout pour, que le préliminaire de nouveaux jeux plus affolants encore.

Et pourtant, il aurait été sans doute difficile de l'affoler davantage qu'au moment où elle en vint en frotter entre sa main nue et l'autre munie du gant de toilette l'immense membre viril de Leon qu'elle sentait palpiter furieusement d'excitation entre ses doigts savonneux…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de rincer son compagnon, lorsque prit, malheureusement trop vite, fin ce petit jeu plaisant à la sensualité tout à la fois subtile et profondément troublante, tous les deux se tinrent face à l'autre, séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres, sans mot dire pendant un long moment. Gênés l'un comme l'autre comme deux adolescents fautifs.

« B… bon, bredouilla soudain Leon en attrapant le flacon de savon. A mon tour de te laver.

– Mais… protesta mollement Ada. Je suis déjà propre… »

Il n'en tint pas compte. Ca ne faisait rien pour elle non plus, de toute façon. Elle avait juste follement envie de sentir ses mains sur son corps lui de les poser sur elle. C'était un vertige délicieux et tellement grisant de faire semblant de ne s'en tenir qu'à une banale toilette…

Leon réalisait comme il avait eu tort de douter à ce point des intentions d'Ada, de se creuser aussi inutilement la tête à la recherche de réponses à des questions qui n'avaient même pas lieu d'être posées… Mais c'était tout le problème, avec elle ! Quand pouvait-on se permettre de s'en tenir à sa seule parole ? Elle qui passait tout son temps à le manipuler à son gré, afin d'accomplir ses seuls desseins et sans jamais tenir compte de ce qu'il ressentait… Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en amusait toujours ostensiblement, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Forcément, il avait appris à se méfier ! C'était… vraiment étrange, de ne plus avoir à faire preuve d'autant de méfiance vis-à-vis d'elle… De se dire… qu'elle était peut-être digne de confiance…

Leon ne pouvait cependant continuer de se poser bien longtemps de telles questions alors que sous ses doigts frissonnait la chair savoureuse de la belle espionne. Le toucher infiniment soyeux de sa peau délicate, le moelleux attirant de son ventre brûlant, la rondeur parfaite de ses seins bien fermes, le tranchant acéré de ses petits mamelons tout durs… Le charme des femmes est une arme vraiment redoutable, se dit-il dans un dernier instant de lucidité, avant de succomber entièrement à l'appétit, féroce, qu'Ada lui inspirait.

Il essaya pourtant de prendre exemple sur elle et de se contenir le temps de lui faire la toilette. Leon savait qu'Ada n'en avait pas du tout besoin, puisqu'elle le lui avait dit, mais il voulait se montrer tout aussi capable qu'elle de tenir jusqu'au bout alors qu'ils étaient pareillement envahis par le même désir grandissant, d'autant qu'il avait également envie de suivre les règles de ce jeu insolent jusqu'au bout. Il faisait donc de gros efforts pour se montrer aussi soigneux que la jeune Sino-américaine l'avait été avec lui, tandis qu'il découvrait avec ébahissement les vives et excitantes réactions que lui procurait le ballet combiné sur son corps de sa main gauche nue et toute glissante et du gant de toilette plus rêche qui frottait sur sa peau… Ce mélange d'une douceur infinie et d'un toucher plus appuyé et plus brut semblait la mettre dans de bien licencieuses dispositions… et n'était pas sans profondément l'émouvoir, lui aussi.

Leon avait préféré commencer les choses en douceur, autant pour lui que pour elle, en lui frottant le dos. Il se tenait donc derrière Ada, même si, depuis, ses mains avaient eu tout le loisir d'explorer tout autant qu'elles le nettoyaient le corps sensuel et sensible de la jeune espionne. A la manière dont elles balayaient continuellement son corps des pieds à la tête, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles laisseraient la jeune femme toute propre comme un sou neuf. Tout haletante, aussi, rouge comme une jolie tomate bien mûre. Mais dans ce cas-là, ils étaient deux…

Le seul endroit que Leon avait encore épargné, sans doute moins par pudeur que par crainte de succomber aux concupiscentes envies qui ne cessaient de naviguer au travers de son esprit de plus en plus évanescent, c'était les trésors qui se dissimulaient entre ses cuisses… Leur accès lui était pourtant tout ouvert, il n'aurait eu qu'à passer la main, faufiler ses doigts… ses doigts qui se perdaient pour l'heure dans les boucles toutes savonnées du duveteux triangle de son pubis, tentés, mais encore hésitants…

Subitement, alors que les gestes de ses mains abandonnées au-dessus des cuisses d'Ada s'étaient alanguis, il repensait à la phrase qu'elle lui avait lancée, dont il demeurait toujours certain, au sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé au moment où elle l'avait prononcée, qu'elle devait avoir un sens caché, et faisait le lien avec l'attitude étonnamment ouverte qu'elle avait depuis manifestée.

« N'hésite surtout pas à entrer. »

Le sous-entendu dont il soupçonnait l'existence était peut-être différent de celui qu'il avait imaginé…

Et si, par ses mots, elle ne l'avait pas invité à entrer seulement dans cette salle de bain, mais aussi, de manière figurée, dans une intimité bien plus profonde ? Celle de son âme. Celle de sa vie. N'avait-elle pas essayé de l'inviter à se rapprocher d'elle ? A… partager quelque chose de bien plus fusionnel qu'une simple semaine de congés ?...

« Entre sans hésiter… Viens me rejoindre… »

Une déclaration d'amour ?

Etait-ce possible ?

Cela dit, cette invitation pouvait aussi avoir un sens beaucoup moins philosophique, plus… anatomique… Et, sitôt qu'il y pensa, Leon ne put y résister… Deux doigts de sa main nue se murent aussitôt jusqu'entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et pénétrèrent sans la moindre difficulté par l'ouverture presque béante qu'ils y trouvèrent. Ada ne réagit que par un sursaut de plaisir, retenant presque malhabilement un gémissement plaintif. Mais Leon surprit en revanche son regard moqueur et ressentit aussitôt une certaine honte à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Comme pour se justifier, très bêtement, il bredouilla :

« Je tiens seulement à ce que tu sois propre partout !

– Mais je n'ai rien dit, répliqua Ada sans se départir de son sourire plein d'ironie.

– Tu l'as pensé très fort ! » rétorqua Leon que la moquerie d'Ada échauffait.

L'embarras que ressentait Leon après ce qu'il lui avait fait n'avait été qu'accru par sa vaine tentative d'explication, au point que son visage l'en brûlait. Il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait certainement dû aborder la chose de façon plus délicate, sans réaliser qu'Ada lui pardonnait bien volontiers cet élan d'un désir qu'elle le savait ne plus pouvoir contenir. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas le comprendre alors qu'elle se trouvait exactement dans la même situation que lui ?...

« En vérité, répondit-elle en attrapant alors l'autre main de Leon pour la débarrasser du gant de toilette, je me disais plutôt que, tant qu'à faire, il faudrait aussi que tu me laves … ici… »

Ce disant, elle avait emporté la main de Leon et l'avait guidée le long de la courbe déliée de sa hanche pour la faire glisser sur la peau veloutée de son derrière et l'emmener jusqu'entre ses adorables fesses… Là, le doigt qu'Ada choisit parmi les autres, tout savonneux, n'eut pas le moindre mal à s'introduire en douceur dans l'étroit passage vers lequel elle le poussa sans gêne, aucune. Le gémissement qu'elle avait eu du mal à retenir précédemment finit cette fois par s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes, trahissant un bien plaisant émoi.

Mais Leon, lui, en fut fort interpellé. Lorsque Ada retint la main qu'il essaya de retirer, il s'adressa à elle, quelque peu paniqué :

« Mais… tu ne trouves pas cela embarrassant ?

– Non » répondit Ada dans un murmure, les yeux clos.

Elle laissa alors son dos s'appuyer contre le torse de Leon, toute agitée de frémissements de bien-être.

« Je trouve même plutôt ça agréable. Continue…

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Leon.

– Chut… » lui intima-t-elle en relâchant sa main.

Totalement déboussolé, Leon ne songea plus à s'échapper. Il était en réalité bien trop captivé, fasciné par le visage de la jeune femme qui se pressait contre lui, éclairé d'une inimaginable volupté que semblaient lui procurer ces impudiques attouchements. Il se dit qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais vue aussi belle. Et pour la voir si heureuse, il était bel et bien prêt à tout faire. A tout accepter sans discuter…

De plus, le jeu auquel elle le faisait jouer, le choc maintenant passé, l'excitait beaucoup, lui aussi. Sans doute était-il surpris de se découvrir une nature si perverse… mais la honte qu'il avait brièvement éprouvée s'était véritablement évaporée, à présent. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une vive satisfaction à la caresser ainsi et à voir combien elle en paraissait troublée, comblée. La chair de sa féminité brûlante semblait fondre facilement sous les deux doigts de sa main gauche le doigt de son autre main avec lequel il la stimulait dans le même temps devait en revanche pour cela exercer des pressions plus appuyées, plus fermes, mais la peau qu'il touchait était là aussi très douce et l'incitait à l'explorer davantage, en faisant fi de toute réserve, de toute pudibonderie. Contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir le dos et les épaules d'Ada s'agiter d'incoercibles tremblements, de frissons encore légers, mais dont l'intensité ne faisait qu'aller croissante.

Soudain, Leon tressaillit à son tour, alors qu'Ada posait la main sur son sexe. Aussi fièrement qu'un étendard, celui-ci se dressait jusqu'à presque toucher le flanc de la jeune femme, au-dessus du gracieux arrondi de sa hanche gauche. Elle savoura d'abord en l'effleurant à peine son incroyable dureté, et la chaleur torride qui s'en émanait. Et ne fut pas peu satisfaite des soubresauts que cela suffisait à prodiguer au beau Leon… Après un long moment passé à le titiller ainsi, ce que le jeune homme trouva chaque seconde un peu plus insoutenable, elle referma enfin sa main sur le pénis trépidant, impatient. Mais elle n'accéda pour autant pas immédiatement aux irrépressibles envies de son amant, non, non, non. Elle préféra, de loin, le torturer un instant de plus en se contentant de le tenir, l'enserrant à peine, capturant dans la paume de sa main la chaleur incroyable qui semblait presque irradier de cette partie de son anatomie.

Leon prit sa revanche sur elle en ralentissant les caresses de ses doigts. Puisqu'elle le torturait, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'en fît pas autant ! Cet insidieux chantage dut faire son effet, car elle accepta bientôt de se mettre à le cajoler, l'enveloppant tendrement de l'ineffable douceur de sa main. Au rythme lent du mouvement de cette main sur lui, Leon se laissait submerger par les vagues montantes d'une intense jubilation qui le faisait presque trépigner. Il reprit ses propres caresses pour l'accompagner, l'encourager. Bientôt, leurs mouvements s'accordèrent parfaitement.

Les lèvres de Leon se mirent à parcourir le cou de son amante. Sa peau avait le goût du savon dont il ne l'avait pas encore rincée, mais il n'en avait cure. Il embrassait cette chair infiniment désirable avec une passion débordante qui la brûlait, diffusait dans tout son être multitude de frissons extatiques qui, bientôt, la firent gémir de plaisir. Cela ne fit qu'inciter Leon à poursuivre avec sa bouche l'ascension de la gorge qui s'offrait entièrement à lui, et il s'en trouva bientôt à la mordiller derrière l'oreille, câlinerie qu'Ada sembla particulièrement apprécier.

Les tremblements maintenant presque violents et plus incontrôlables que jamais de son désirable corps de fée en disaient bien assez long sur le profond abîme de volupté dans lequel les caresses et les baisers de Leon la plongeait. Les tressaillements dont il était lui-même victime sous l'effet de la plaisante et insane torture et les soupirs rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge étranglée trahissaient sans conteste qu'il se trouvait dans le même état d'excitation. La chaleur qui montait petit à petit en eux, qu'ils entretenaient avec soin, avec ardeur, menaçait à présent de les submerger. De les consumer. Elle ne les rendait que plus fébriles, plus impatients, resserrait leur étreinte, rapprochaient leurs bouches follement pressées de se capturer, de s'entremêler, de ne plus jamais se séparer.

Ce fut ce baiser emporté qui les fit tous deux exulter.

La chair humide d'Ada se referma brusquement sur les doigts de Leon plongés en elle. Sa semence jaillit entre ceux de la belle espionne, fluide et brûlante.

Bien que le désir refluât de leurs corps à présents rassasiés, ils continuèrent longtemps de s'embrasser. Et même après que leurs lèvres ne se soient décollées, à peine, leurs langues continuèrent un moment de se chatouiller plaisamment, frissonnantes. Et par la suite encore, ils se regardèrent longuement l'un l'autre avec une tendresse infinie dans les yeux…

Lorsque, un peu gênés mais au fond tout heureux, ils détournèrent ensemble finalement leurs regards, Ada posa le sien sur le haut de sa hanche et avisa la semence que Leon y avait effrontément répandue durant de sa fulgurante jouissance. Elle essuya la substance sirupeuse du bout de son index et porta ce dernier, accusateur, aux yeux de son amant qui rougit de plus belle.

« Et c'est ça que tu appelles me laver ? » rouspéta-t-elle.

Penaud, Leon s'apprêtait à bredouiller d'inaudibles mots d'excuse lorsqu'il décela subitement la lueur de malice qui habitait en vérité le regard noisette de la belle espionne et devina, de justesse, ses véritables intentions.

« J'ai bien l'impression qu'il va te falloir tout recommencer… » confirma-t-elle avec une moue embêtée.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent enfin de la salle de bain, après y avoir passé bien plus de temps que de raison, retournant dans la chambre à coucher de Leon, celui-ci remarqua en regardant par la fenêtre :

« Il s'est mis à pleuvoir… »

Le bruit de la pluie battant sur la façade de l'immeuble, sur les fenêtres, s'entendait pourtant distinctement de partout dans son appartement, mais il fallait croire que la présence d'Ada à ses côtés suffisait à le perturber au point qu'il en manquait de telles évidences…

« Dommage, commenta Ada. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on ne va pouvoir aller nulle part, aujourd'hui… »

Sa façon de le dire ne semblait pas particulièrement emplie de regrets. Leon eut le sentiment qu'elle se réjouissait plutôt grandement de se retrouver ainsi coincée avec lui.

Ou peut-être était-ce seulement ce qu'il avait envie de croire d'elle ?...

Cette question le torturait à présent bien trop pour qu'il pût supporter de ne pas la poser et il attrapa alors Ada par la taille pour l'approcher tout près de lui, prise dans ses bras. Un peu étonnée par ce soudain élan d'affection, la jeune femme ne tarda cependant pas à lui adresser un sourire plutôt conquis.

« Combien de temps tu comptes encore me coller ? demanda-t-il alors, feignant la contrariété.

– Quelle question ! répliqua la Sino-américaine qui n'était pas dupe. Jusqu'à la fin de tes congés, naturellement…

– Cela ne nous laisse que jusqu'à demain matin » déplora alors sincèrement Leon.

Leon osait enfin admettre, même à demi-mot, que leur séparation prochaine, trop proche, lui causerait du chagrin. Ada en fut très émue.

« Et après ? demanda-t-il, véritablement concerné. Quand pourra-t-on se revoir ? »

Ada rougit. Elle n'avait même pas espéré qu'il lui pose cette question. Et pourtant, elle se la posait continuellement elle-même. Depuis longtemps, déjà.

« Durant tes prochaines vacances, répondit-elle en essayant de paraître aussi détachée que d'ordinaire. Je m'arrangerai pour prendre les miennes en même temps, comme cette semaine. »

Leon secoua la tête. Il ne savait que trop bien le mal qu'il avait eu à obtenir une petite semaine de congés, la première depuis… il ne savait même plus depuis quand ! Il avait du mal à croire que les employeurs d'Ada, les membres de cette organisation mystérieuse dont elle ne lui avait que trop vaguement parlé, seraient plus indulgents que les siens…

« Et à part ça ? » insista-t-il.

Il ne savait à vrai dire pas trop quelle réponse il espérait d'elle. Quand pourraient-il se voir, de toute manière, puisqu'il ne prenait presque jamais de vacances et qu'il passait son temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre du pays, quand ce n'était pas de la planète ?… L'espoir qu'il essayait de nourrir lui semblait de plus en plus absurde…

Pourtant, Ada parut aussi assurée qu'elle l'était toujours lorsqu'elle lui répondit, après avoir passé ses bras autour de son cou pour venir s'approcher si près de lui qu'elle n'eut qu'à parler dans un murmure pour qu'il l'entende. Un murmure qui résonna pourtant très longtemps dans sa tête.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas… Tu sais bien que le destin nous ramène toujours l'un à l'autre. »

Et sans lui laisser dire un mot, Ada l'embrassa passionnément en le serrant très fort contre elle, pour qu'il puisse sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Leon comprenait que les paroles d'Ada n'étaient pas qu'une folle prévision en l'air. C'était une promesse. La promesse que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils se reverraient, seraient à nouveau ensemble comme ils l'étaient aujourd'hui. Une promesse qu'il n'aurait même pas osé formuler lui‑même, qu'il aurait redoutée, en d'autres temps… mais qui aujourd'hui l'emplissait de bonheur et d'espérance.

Celle qu'elle lui glissa ensuite d'une voix sucrée, après leur baiser, eut en revanche plutôt pour effet de lui brûler l'oreille :

« Puisqu'il ne nous reste que jusqu'à demain, et puisqu'il pleut… je crois que tes voisins n'ont pas fini de se plaindre du bruit… »


End file.
